New York, Quinn Fabray
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: For Faberry Week Day 6: Vacation. "Giggling in delight and drunk on the taste of Quinn's lips, Rachel looked at warm and bright hazel eyes that shone so much brighter than all the lights that illuminated New York, and she knew that nothing could be better than this." Where Rachel and g!p skank Quinn have a short vacation in New York.


Rachel was bored out of her mind. They've been at the road for _hours_ and she felt like it wasn't ever going to end. The only thing that was entertaining her was her punk girlfriend singing along to some rock songs, but even that couldn't keep her sane any longer. She needed to do something, _anything_ with her hands.

Anything to take away the boredom that was killing her.

Biting her lip, she placed her palm over Quinn's thigh, right above her ripped jeans. She traced tight circles around the area, smiling as she heard her girlfriend's breath hitch.

"Rachel…" Quinn warned her, yet she didn't swat away her hand.

"But I'm bored, baby," Rachel whined, creeping her hand higher so that she could feel the heat of her girlfriend's cock against her fingers. Now she regretted choosing to go to New York by car instead of going on an airplane. It would have been much faster and she could get to New York sooner with her girlfriend.

Quinn hummed and checked the dashboard of the car for the time, with Rachel pouting as she looked up at the punk. It was nearly dark, and they left Ohio right after lunch. Well, maybe not since they first had a quickie before they hit the road.

"Just three more hours more, baby. I promise this'll be worth your while. And besides, we're going to be in New York for a week," Quinn shrugged, a smirk playing at her lips.

There was that sexy smirk again, and Rachel had to rub her thighs together because Quinn _always_ wore that look when they were having sex. Or when they were about to.

"I _know_ ," Rachel sighed, but it wasn't enough to get her back on track.

"And besides, we'll be having the week all to ourselves, remember?" Quinn purred, her voice low and sultry that it made Rachel gush. "What better way to spend our one week vacation in New York than by having sex in our hotel every night after we tour parts of the city that you love so much?"

Rachel's breathing started to shallow, her pupils blown while Quinn smiled cockily, and she had to grip her seat because she can already imagine all the sex that they'll be having while in New York. Without any of her dads to interrupt her rather… _wild_ moments with Quinn.

And the fact that they're going to be alone together while they're far, far away from home just made the wait slightly bearable. But only slightly. It didn't change the fact that she was still feeling impatient about the whole road trip.

Though she _can_ think of one thing that's better than the sex while they're on vacation.

"Well, the fact that I get to spend it and make love or fuck with the person I love makes it infinitely better," Rachel smiled and removed her hand from Quinn's thigh, then placed it over the punk's hand.

Quinn smiled back and raised Rachel's hand, then pressed her lips against the brunette's palm.

"You're right. Definitely a ton better," Quinn smiled, and Rachel felt her heart flutter in her chest at the softness in her girlfriend's features. "I love you, Rach."

"You're such a softie, aren't you?" Rachel teased Quinn, bumping their shoulders together.

Quinn barked out a laugh, her shoulders shaking as she shook her head. "Only when it comes to you, Rach."

Rachel laughed and leaned her head against Quinn's shoulder, sighing at the warmth that the contact brought her.

"I love you too, Quinn," she breathed out, and it's true. She loved that she has _this_ with Quinn.

* * *

There was only one and a half hours left before they arrived in New York, but Rachel was already feeling very antsy. And _handsy_ as she was already palming Quinn's hardening cock through her jeans. Licking her lips, she made quick work of unzipping her shorts and slid her hand underneath her panties, sighing in relief as she rubbed her pussy while she traced the outline of Quinn's penis.

" _Fuck,_ Rachel," Quinn groaned out, her hands tight against the steering wheel as she tried to focus on the road ahead of her. "I'm driving, baby."

Rachel paid Quinn no mind, continuing to stroke and palm her pussy in an attempt to relieve the throbbing pain of her arousal. She moaned in pure bliss as she touched herself and Quinn, her eyes fluttering shut as she ground against her palm.

"Fuck this shit," Quinn growled and slammed on the brakes, then pulled the lever of her seat so that she could lie down comfortably. "C'mere, baby."

Rachel groaned and tugged her shorts down, and Quinn quickly unzipped her jeans and pulled out her rock hard cock out of her boxers, moaning in relief as she stroked her thick meat. Panting heavily, Rachel straddled Quinn's thighs and rubbed the crotch of her panties against the length of her girlfriend's cock.

"So hot, Rach. I want you," Quinn moaned out, her cock desperate to be immersed in her girlfriend's warm pussy.

"M-me too, Quinn. Please, fuck me," Rachel whined helplessly, her chest heaving and pussy twitching in anticipation.

Quinn pushed her panties aside and slid her cock inside Rachel's sex, the slickness of her arousal making it easy. Rachel moaned loudly in sheer, unadulterated pleasure as her pussy was stretched out completely by her girlfriend's thick girth. Burying her fingers in choppy, pink hair, she crashed their lips together for a heated kiss while she bounced up and down on the punk's cock, clenching and unclenching her pussy all the while.

"Fuck, you're so tight, babe! You're so- ungh," Quinn groaned against her lips, their tongues clashing while they rocked desperately against each other, the hot air inside the car causing them to sweat a lot.

"Mmm, feels so good," Rachel sobbed against her mouth, working faster to fuck her pussy against Quinn's dick. "Don't stop, baby, don't stop!"

Rachel slammed her palms against the roof of the car, head thrown back as she rode Quinn's cock in earnest, her hips jerking as she squeezed the walls of her sex against the thick meat that hit the deepest parts of her. She could feel Quinn's cock pulsing inside of her, and she shuddered as she thought of her girlfriend's warm cum filling her up.

As though reading her thoughts, Quinn moaned and came inside of her, cock pulsing and twitching as thick ropes of her semen burst in her pussy, coating her walls with white. It triggered Rachel's own orgasm, a loud scream of her girlfriend's name tearing through her lips as she felt her juices gush out of her, soaking Quinn's cock in the process.

"Shit, that feels so amazing," Quinn panted, and Rachel mewled in agreement as she lay slack against her arms.

"I think I'm good for now," Rachel giggled as Quinn planted kisses all over her face and neck. "Thanks, baby."

"Of course, Rach. Now, you better get off my lap or we won't be getting to New York as planned," Quinn smirked as she patted the swell of Rachel's ass.

"Mmmkay," Rachel mumbled and got off of Quinn's lap, moaning as she felt her sperm leak ooze out of her sex.

She fixed her surely ruined panties and put her discarded shorts back on, then wiped the sweat off of her and Quinn's forehead. Quinn grinned and laced their fingers together over the console, blasted the radio, and they both sung along at the top of their lungs as they got closer and closer to their destination.

* * *

It was dark by the time Quinn and Rachel arrived in New York, and they were one hour behind schedule due to the tryst they had back in the car. They checked into their hotel, and Quinn carried their luggage to their room. Rachel silently admired the ripples in Quinn's muscles as they walked, loving how strong they were when she fell into them.

"Alright, we're here!" Quinn announced as she opened the door to their room.

Before Rachel could walk in, Quinn had already swept her off the ground and was carrying her bridal style towards the bedroom. Rachel giggled in delight, wrapping her arms around Quinn's neck as she brought their lips together for a soft kiss. Quinn hummed against her lips, and Rachel smiled as she was gently set down on the mattress.

"Wait here for me, babe. I'm just going to go get our luggage." Quinn leaned down and pecked Rachel on the cheek before she left, and Rachel took in her surroundings while she waited for her girlfriend to return.

The room was relatively large and well-furnished, with a thirty-two inch television hanging on the wall. Their bed was queen-sized, the sheets made of silk and slid easily against her skin. Rachel giggled, high on happiness as she plopped down on her back and stared at the ceiling.

She couldn't believe it. She was in _New York_ for one part of her summer vacation. With _Quinn_. Squealing in delight, she rolled over on her stomach and hugged one of the pillows, the exhaustion she felt slowly seeping away. She couldn't _wait_ to explore the city that she'd dreamt of living in her whole life.

Feeling the bed dip, she craned her neck and smiled as Quinn opened her arms, and she immediately settled against them. Humming softly, Quinn buried her face in her hair and inhaled deeply, and Rachel sighed and pushed back against her, molding their bodies together.

"You want to start exploring, baby?" Quinn mumbled against her neck, her breath warm against Rachel's skin.

"If you're not too tired," Rachel answered, reaching out her hand to scratch the back of Quinn's ears.

Quinn moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as Rachel's continued to scratch lightly against her alabaster skin. Giggling lightly, Rachel slipped her other hand underneath Quinn's shirt and pressed her fingers against her back, just like how the punk enjoyed it.

"Do you want to? Or we can just sleep and start tomorrow. Either way is fine with me, Quinn. I know that you must be exhausted from that long drive," Rachel said reassuringly, nudging their foreheads together.

"Nah, it's cool. I'm fine, Rach. Let's do a little exploring," Quinn chuckled and firmly pressed her lips against Rachel's, the brunette sighing as they kissed slowly and deeply.

"Okay," Rachel smiled as she hopped off the bed, with Quinn following her.

They grabbed their valuables and room key, and were soon out of the hotel and into the bright city. Rachel grinned widely, and Quinn slipped their hands together, their hands swaying as they walked around the streets to get a feel of the place.

The sidewalk bustled with people, most of them hurrying along and bumping into each other. Quinn pulled Rachel closer, shielding her from the rude people that walked briskly around them. Rachel paused for a second and smiled, going on tiptoe to kiss Quinn as a thank you.

"Where do you want to eat dinner, Rach?" Quinn asked, and Rachel didn't realize how hungry she actually was until her girlfriend asked her that question. Her stomach rumbled, and Quinn laughed loudly, causing Rachel to blush a deep scarlet. "You must be really hungry, huh?"

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Fabray. I'm pretty sure I heard your stomach growling too," Rachel huffed as she slapped Quinn's arm.

"Fair enough," Quinn shrugged, smirk still in place. "So, do you have anything or any place in mind?"

Rachel thought long and hard, but nothing came to mind. She didn't know the whole place yet, and she knew that it would take them all night if they just went along with the flow.

"Let's just get room service at the hotel. I'm feeling a little tired," Rachel admitted.

"Sure thing, Rach. C'mon, hop on my back," Quinn motioned to her back as she bent her knees.

Rachel bit her lip and climbed onto Quinn's back, wrapping her arms tightly around the punk's neck as she was lifted with ease. Smiling softly, she buried her face in Quinn's neck, relishing in her warmth and the strength of her body.

"You okay there?" Quinn asked, walking slowly and carefully so that Rachel wouldn't fall off.

"Mmhmm…" Rachel sighed, inching her hand downwards towards Quinn's chest to feel the steady beating of her heart. "You're so strong…"

Quinn laughed, her heart rate speeding up slightly as she did. Rachel smiled and kissed the back of her neck, ignoring the strange looks that the New Yorkers directed at them.

"That's because _you_ make me feel like I can take on anything," Quinn shrugged, but the speedy beating of her heart told Rachel that she wasn't just casual about it.

"When did you get so cheesy, Fabray?" Rachel giggled, a blush coating her cheeks as Quinn slid one of her hands towards the one she had on her chest.

"Since the day that Rachel Berry caught my eye," Quinn chuckled, and Rachel just smiled and wrapped her arms and legs more tightly around her girlfriend's neck and hips.

All Rachel did was feel the strong beating of Quinn's heart and the steady rhythm of her breathing as she was carried all the way back to their hotel.

* * *

They had a drink while they had dinner, and both were considerably buzzed after a few glasses. Rachel giggled, her cheeks warm as she lay down on the bed, biting her lip seductively as she crooked her fingers in a come-hither motion. At the foot of the bed, Quinn was half-naked, her collarbone bruised from the hickeys that Rachel had given her while they slow-danced in their hotel room.

Rachel herself was clad only in her panties, the sheets of the bed caressing her skin as she waited for Quinn to crawl in with her. She raked Quinn's form with hungry eyes, her lower belly fluttering as her gaze dropped to the bulge in her girlfriend's boxers. The black one with the gold star in the crotch, which she bought with Quinn in mind.

"Come here, Quinn," Rachel murmured, her brain clouded with desire and her pussy warm.

Quinn climbed on the bed and Rachel spread her legs open, allowing her to settle in between them. She sighed as their breasts rubbed together while they kissed, the wine she could still taste on Quinn's tongue. Quinn kissed her slowly and tenderly, and it made Rachel's toes curl. It was nothing like the sloppy and lust-driven kisses they had back in the car, but Quinn's lips on hers always was an amazing feeling.

Moaning softly, she scratched at Quinn's abs before slipping them underneath her boxers, feeling her hardness against her palm. Quinn groaned into her mouth, and Rachel smiled as she stroked her cock, their lips still fused together. She wrapped her hand around the length of Quinn's shaft, pumping it to full hardness as she grazed her lips against her girlfriend's jawline.

It was slow, tender, and intimate. Quinn's breathy sighs filled her ears as she continued to rub and stroke her cock, grazing her thumb against its tip. Above her, Quinn was a moaning, shaking mess, and Rachel loved how she was the only one that could get to witness this.

"That feels so good, Rach…" Quinn murmured, her hazel eyes intensely dark as she thrust her hips against Rachel's fist. "Wow…"

Rachel giggled and pumped faster, watching as Quinn's mouth hung open from the pleasure. She felt Quinn's cock twitch and throb around her fist, and she subtly rubbed her thighs together to temporarily sate the twitching of her pussy.

"It's not going to take much, Rach…" Quinn mumbled, her eyes screwed shut and her eyebrows furrowed together.

"It's okay, Quinn," Rachel whispered, and as she squeezed Quinn's balls, the punk came with a loud moan of her name, thick ropes of her sperm burst out of her cock and landed on the brunette's soft stomach.

Rachel moaned at the warm sensation of Quinn's semen sliding against her belly, her pussy aching with the need to be filled or touched by her girlfriend.

"I didn't even get my boxers off," Quinn chuckled breathlessly against her ear, cock still jutting out proudly between her legs.

"Let me…" Rachel whispered, unsurprised at how low and husky her voice had become. It was an effect that Quinn had on her when they were both in bed.

Quinn nodded and allowed Rachel to pull down her boxers, leaving her completely naked. Smiling softly, she took Quinn's hands and guided them towards the waistband of her panties, leaving her to do the rest.

Their gazes locked, Quinn slowly took off Rachel's panties, her hazel eyes raking her bronze thighs as the last piece of clothing was removed from her body. Rachel shuddered as Quinn palmed her pussy, her lips parted in soft moans as her girlfriend touched her. She could feel herself soaking, her pussy thrumming with arousal as Quinn squeezed and rubbed her.

"Mmm, baby…" Rachel sighed, hips rising off the bed to grind her pussy against Quinn's hand. "That feels so amazing…"

"Yeah?" Quinn rasped, and Rachel moaned and nodded, fighting to keep her eyes open as the pleasure assaulted her body. "How do you want to come, Rach?"

"I want- I want your cock in my pussy… I want your cock to make me cum, Quinn," Rachel murmured, her voice thick with arousal as she stared deeply into Quinn's eyes.

Quinn nodded and gripped her cock by the base, then slowly slid inside Rachel's entrance. The slickness of her pussy made Quinn's cock slide past her walls with ease, every inch of her length dragging deliciously against her. They stared into each other's eyes as Quinn pumped inside of her, and Rachel could feel herself tear up because it felt so good and because she was so _in love_ with Quinn.

They might have had sex a lot of times before, but the connection between them only got stronger and stronger with each time they made love. Her breath hitched, her eyes closing as she lost herself in the blissful sensations of Quinn's cock sliding in and out of her pussy.

She felt complete with Quinn inside of her, chest threatening to burst with the emotions that she felt. Quinn sighed and they kissed passionately, their lips pressing firmly against each other, tongues swirling and flicking. Rachel tangled her right hand in Quinn's pink hair, her left tightly gripping the sheets as she rolled her hips to grind her pussy against her girlfriend's cock. Groaning quietly, Quinn wrapped Rachel's legs around her waist, the angle allowing the tip of her cock to hit deeper into her pussy.

Gasping sharply, Rachel dug her nails against Quinn's back, grasping her cock with her pussy walls. Her thighs trembled around Quinn's waist, loud moans of pleasure continuously falling from her lips as she thrust back against her girlfriend.

Quinn dragged her lips against her neck and back to her face, then wrapped her lips around one of her nipples and suckled, causing Rachel to mewl in ecstasy. Her body arched high off the bed as Quinn maintained her steady pumping and devoured her breasts with her mouth.

"Quinn," Rachel gasped, her pussy clenching and unclenching around Quinn's cock. "Mm, mm, Quinn! Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop," she chanted, rocking her hips upwards to feel more of Quinn's cock inside her pussy.

Quinn groaned and buried her face in Rachel's hair, thrusting faster and deeper until the brunette was a quivering mess of pleasure underneath her. With a sharp gasp followed by a loud scream, Rachel fell apart around Quinn's still pumping cock, cum gushing out of her pussy in a steady stream.

Laying slack against the bed, she allowed Quinn to chase after her own orgasm, her chest heaving as she tried to recover from her high. She soon felt Quinn's cock pulsing insistently inside her pussy, and she squeezed tightly, drawing her girlfriend's creamy white cum out of her shaft.

"Mmm, so good," Rachel moaned at the sensation of being filled by Quinn's warm cum, smiling lazily as her girlfriend pulled out. "That feels nice…"

Quinn laughed, her body shaking as she gathered Rachel in her arms. High on love and joy, Rachel snuggled close to Quinn, erasing the gap between their naked bodies.

"Sleep, babe. We've got a lot more exploring to do tomorrow," Quinn whispered in her ear.

Exhausted from the day's events, Rachel nodded and fell into a deep sleep, with Quinn's arms wrapped securely around her.

* * *

They spent the week getting to know New York even better, visiting the places that Rachel had always wanted to go to. Especially the Gershwin Theatre. That was something that Rachel simply couldn't miss seeing.

It was their last night, and the theatre was their last destination for their mini-vacation in the city. Rachel's eyes lit up as they entered the theatre, and she bounced up and down with excitement. She knew that Quinn had to work her ass off at her part-time job in the small record shop in Lima for this vacation of theirs, but she never once complained about it, because all she wanted was to make Rachel happy.

Of course, she and her dads had also chipped in, because she didn't want Quinn spending all her money for this. It would be selfish, and she didn't want to be one of those girlfriends that sucked the money out of all their boyfriends/girlfriends merely for their spending pleasure.

Sadly, no amount of time could have given them the money to watch one of the plays. But Rachel didn't mind at all. She knew that she would be watching many plays in the future, and that she herself would one day be performing on that stage.

"It's so beautiful," Rachel said in a hushed voice as she took in the whole of the theatre, her eyes bright with joy.

"Sorry we couldn't watch something, Rach," Quinn mumbled as she pulled Rachel into her arms.

"It doesn't matter, Quinn. You're here with me, and that's all I could ask for right now," Rachel smiled softly as she rested her chin against Quinn's chest.

"We'll watch something next time, I promise," Quinn smiled, and Rachel felt her heart melt and warmth spread throughout her chest.

"You're the best girlfriend, did you know that?" Rachel bit her lip as she rubbed her hands against Quinn's arms.

"Oh, I know," Quinn smirked, and Rachel rolled her eyes playfully as she slapped her chest. "For the record, you're the best girlfriend, too. You're everything rolled into one."

"Mmm, shut up and kiss me, Fabray," Rachel demanded quietly, curling her fingers against Quinn's shirt.

"With pleasure, Rachel," Quinn said and leaned in to capture Rachel's lips in a soft kiss.

And then Quinn lifted her off the ground, wrapping Rachel's legs around her waist as they kissed sweetly underneath the bright lights of New York City. Giggling in delight and drunk on the taste of Quinn's lips, Rachel looked at warm and bright hazel eyes that shone so much brighter than all the lights that illuminated New York, and she knew that nothing could be better than this.

She might love New York, but she knew with absolute certainty that she loved Quinn far more than this city.


End file.
